ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Deoxys
}} is a fictional species of Pokémon from Nintendo's and Game Freak's Pokémon media franchise. The result of an extraterrestrial virus's exposure to a laser beam, Deoxys frequently appears around auroras. It is recognized as a Mythical Pokémon of the third generation. It exists in four forms: Attack, Defense, Speed, and Normal, which differ by base stat values, effort value yield, and appearance. Originally, there was no Speed Form; this was added after the movie. Deoxys first appeared in the 2004 video games Ruby and Sapphire, accessible via a Nintendo promotional event. It played a major role in the film Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys later that year. It has since appeared in several video games and the ''Pokémon'' anime series. The Pokémon has also been featured in official merchandise and a collaboration with NASA, and has received positive remarks from critics. Design and characteristics structural form.]] Along with all the other third-generation Pokémon, Deoxys was created by Ken Sugimori with the aid of a development team. Its National Pokédex number is 386, the last of the third-generation Pokémon. Its name is contracted from the term deoxyribonucleic acid, the long-form name of DNA. The character is associated with auroras, and frequently appears with them. It is recognized as a Legendary Pokémon throughout the franchise. Deoxys emerged from an extraterrestrial virus after exposure to a laser beam. It has a crystalline organ on its chest which is considered to serve as its brain, and can regenerate his body from almost any attack. and can also eject lasers. Overall, it has an agile body configured for speed. Deoxys is unique among Pokémon for its ability to change freely between forms, of which it has four: Attack, Defense, Speed, and Normal. These forms differ by base stat values, effort value yield, and appearance. In the Game Boy Advance games, Deoxys's Forme depends on the game version it is used in. Meanwhile, Deoxys's form is changed in later games by having it in the player's party and interacting with certain meteorites. Appearances In gaming Deoxys's Pokémon game series debut is in 2004's [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]. After visiting a Nintendo promotional event, the player activates the "Mystery Gift" gameplay option, then visits an in-game PokéMart location and inputs the text "LINK TOGETHER WITH ALL" on a questionnaire. Once you have typed it in, you could download the Aurora Ticket at an event. This unlocks an island where the Pokémon is found. Deoxys was distributed to Diamond and Pearl players at GameStop locations in June 2008. Deoxys, in its Attack form, appears as a randomly generated Pokémon springing from the Poké Ball item and attacking players in the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Deoxys also returns in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U as a random generated Pokémon from a Master Ball. In both games, it'll use the move Hyper Beam. The character's likeness also graces a trophy in this game. Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs features a mission accessed with Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection that allows the player to obtain a Deoxys and carry it over to other Pokémon games. In [[Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Pokémon Omega Ruby'' and Alpha Sapphire]], Deoxys is available within the game without the need for event distribution. Deoxys is available at the end of the Delta Episode after beating the game for the first time. The player must first capture Rayquaza at Sky Pillar at Level 70 to progress with the story line. After capturing Rayquaza, the player is taken into space to stop an incoming meteor. As soon as it is destroyed, Deoxys's famous triangle can be seen performing the same pattern that the player on Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen has to perform to summon Deoxys. This time around Deoxys is at level 80 and at par with Arceus for the highest level legendary (mythical) Pokémon encountered on any game in the Pokémon series. Should the player fail to capture Deoxys, then the player will be given a second and final chance to capture it. The player must defeat the Elite Four for the 2nd time. After this, the player must return to Sky Pillar. At the same spot where Rayquaza was caught, Deoxys will be waiting there instead and once again at Level 80. In other media Deoxys's ''Pokémon'' anime canonical debut is in the 2004 film Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys. A mysterious green crystalline organ fell to earth in a meteorite which later turned into a Deoxys. A second Deoxys (with a purple crystalline organ) came to earth to search for it but ended up in a battle with Rayquaza. As Pokémon Emerald had not been released when the movie was produced, only its Defense, Normal and Attack forms appeared. A Deoxys appears in each of its forms in the episode "Cheers on Castaways Isle!". The creature crashes into a waterfall, becoming nothing but its crystalline core. It later regenerates to save Ash Ketchum and Piplup from Team Rocket before flying away again. In Pokémon Adventures Deoxys plays a major role in the events of the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. One set of Pokémon trading cards is named "Deoxys EX", created as an homage to Destiny Deoxys. Deoxys's Attack, Normal, and Defense forms each occupy separate cards in this set. The three have different attacks and can be switched for each other each turn via their "Form Change" abilities. Cultural impact Deoxys's likeness has been adapted into merchandise such as action figures, lunch boxes, and promotional plush pillows. A "Deoxys Whirl" toy was distributed with kids' meals at Subway chain restaurants from March to May 2005, as part of the promotional campaign for Destiny Deoxys. March 2005 saw NASA teaming up with the Pokémon Trading Card Game team to use Deoxys's likeness to educate children about outer space and the ozone layer. As part of this endeavor, NASA created browser games on its website and Nintendo of America distributed promotional bracelets and postcards. The character has received positive remarks from critics. In preview coverage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, staff of GameSpy stated that "this celestial-looking 'Mon is one of the coolest we've seen." 1UP.com wrote that Deoxys was "a nice consolation prize" in the wake of the newly introduced Darkrai, claiming that it looks "quite nice" in the visual style of My Pokémon Ranch. A Nintendo World Report press release stated that "the most exciting element of Deoxys is its uniqueness" owing to its different forms. Staff of IGN called Deoxys "one of the most unique characters in the enthralling Pokémon … universe." GamesRadar journalist Raymond Padilla stated that Deoxys, along with Rayquaza, was frightening in Destiny Deoxys but did not serve as a believable antagonist because its destructive actions amounted to "misunderstandings". GamePro writer McKinley Noble praised the inclusion of Deoxys and Manaphy in Guardian Signs, adding that the ability to import them to other games was "the only reason I'm still trudging through the game." IGN staff writer Jack DeVries ranked Deoxys 85th in IGN's list of the top 100 Pokémon, stating that its transformation "makes him unpredictable and dangerous in battle. Plus he looks like an anime robot villain." Etymology Deoxys's name comes from deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA, which also would explain his appendages resembling a double helix. References External links * Official Pokémon website *Deoxys on Bulbapedia *Deoxys on Serebii.net Category:Film characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Pokémon species Category:Psychic type Pokémon Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional viruses Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004